Pulling a Tail! Uub's Evolution!!
Summary Thanks to Kibito Kai; Goku survives the attack and is brought to the Sacred Kai Planet. Old Kai asks Kibito Kai to heal him as he decides to preform the Old Kai Unlock Ability on Goku. Goku asks why he is receiving the same training that Gohan underwent, but Old Kai simply tells him to accept the training. After being healed; Old Kai begins the ceremony. As the ceremony begins; Kibito Kai begins to create several artifacts including an oversize coffee grinder and waits for the ceremony to finish. Meanwhile; Baby begins transporting a large sum of humans to the new Planet Plant as Buu sneaks on board with the others while leaving Mr. Satan at Goku's House as Chi-Chi has already left. Buu releases the others as Uub arrives. However, Baby manages to discover them and orders Gohan to kill Pan only for Trunks to intervene and save her. Baby tries to activate the Tuffle egg he left in Trunks, but Buu reveals that he removed it while Trunks was inside him. Gohan transforms into his Potential Unleashed form and uses his Soaring Dragon Strike against him causing Trunks to stumble backwards before transforming into his Super Saiyan form. Gohan transforms further into Super Saiyan Potential Unleashed, but it appears that the transformation is just a cosmetic effect as he isn't any stronger than before despite still overpowering Trunks. Uub faces off with Baby, but he is greatly overpowered as he is knocked around like a ragdoll as the ship continues on its journey to the planet. As they break orbit; Baby opens the door - causing Uub and the others to be sucked while the passengers that were strapped in remain on the ship. Baby manages to recover and flies directly at Uub as he continues to pummel him, but Uub recovers and attempts to use Kamehameha on him, but Baby deflects it back at him. Meanwhile; Trunks continues to struggle against Gohan and attempts to transform further, but Gohan stops him with Tuffle Kamehameha. However, Baby decides to finish the fight and uses Revenge Death Ball once again, but Buu absorbs most of the attack before exploding and turning the area into a crater. Baby leaves with Bulla after everyone is set up in the area. Meanwhile; Goku gets annoyed at the length of the ritual and says that 20 hours is too long as the five hour half of the ritual is already complete. Kibito Kai suggest to continuing the ritual in the Room of Spirit and Time in order to decrease the time and Old Kai agrees. He summons a door on the Sacred Planet of the Kais so they don't have to go to Earth to get into the Room of Spirit and Time. However, after an hour - Goku reappears as he is about explain the next half of the training, but Old Kai says it is no longer necessary and reveals the purpose of the second half was to restore his tail, but it has already began growing. Old Kai says he wants to speed and the process and begin pulling tail. At first; Goku isn't sure, but he agrees. Meanwhile; Uub has been encompassed by Buu as he reveals Uub's history and previous life before telling him that it is time for the two become the same again as the pieces of Buu begin to merge with Uub before finally after a pink glow - Majuub is born. Majuub looks over to Gohan and notices that he was hit by the explosion, but survived despite being heavily injured. Majuub reveals that Buu is able to remove parasites from others due to the Grand Supreme Kai he absorbed. He uses Parasitic Purification to remove the parasite from Gohan before heading off to Baby as Goku is currently having his tail grown by force. Differences *Goku is sent into Sugoro Space. *Goku undergoes the Old Kai Unlock Ability as a opposed to using a Coffee Grinding to stimulate his tail's growth *Old Kai shows an ability to summon a door to the Room of Spirit and Time. *Buu is revealed to have ability to remove parasites from people and thus Trunks is immune to Baby's influence. *Trunks fights Gohan *Mr. Satan doesn't go to the New Planet Plant and instead remains on Earth. *Majuub frees Gohan from Baby's parasite. Fights *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Baby infected: Base/Baby infected: Potential Unleashed/Baby Infected: Super Saiyan Potential Unleashed) *Uub vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) Category:Fanga